


Paradise

by thuytiennyeong



Category: markjin shipper
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thuytiennyeong/pseuds/thuytiennyeong
Summary: Mark and Jinyoung engaged 2 years ago at the beach and they decided to get married. One day, Jinyoung suddenly meets his ex-boyfriend – Im Jaebum. But Jaebum makes Mark misunderstanding that Jinyoung belongs to Jaebum, not him. Mark needs an explanation, he needs Jinyoung when the person he love hurting him...that JY come to hold his hand on the right time. So what is the truth reason behind this? Will Mark get his own paradise back?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My 1st combination: Alie (me) & my friend (Siti).  
> I hope you guys will like it ^^

A day before wedding  
“Mark, will you promise me that you will stay with me forever?”, Jinyoung asked, who is still can’t believe that they are going to be together on wedding day.  
“Jinyoung… I love you, only you, and always you. Always remember that”, Mark said, kiss on his nose and smiled sweetly into Jinyoung.  
Jinyoung smile so happily and kiss Mark’s lips. “I love you so much, Mark Tuan”  
“I love you too, Park Jinyoung. Always and forever”.

Today is the day that they have been waiting for. Mark and Jinyoung finally get married. Being lovers since they met, until now, they have been through many paths of love, they believed that they will be together for the rest of their life. Right now, about the wedding is going to start soon. They are so excited and feel nervous. Everyone, including their family, members, is here to congratulate them  
“Congrats, Jinyoung huyng. You guys are so pretty”, Bambam, Jinyoung’s little brother, came to him and Mark.  
“Thanks BamBam.”, Jinyoung smiled and poked his cheek. “Where’s Jackson? Didn’t he come with you?”  
“He is with Taecyeon hyung. They will come soon”, Bambam said, hug his brother tighly.  
“Yo, Mark, congrats dude. Finally, you are getting married with Jinyoung. Be nice to him and take care of him, okay?”, Taecyeon, along with Jackson, came to Mark and congratulate to both of them  
“Thanks man. I will take care of Jinyoung well”, Mark grinned at Taecyeon, this is the best day of his life.  
Meanwhile, their parents are standing in the aisle talking to each other, with the smile of their lips, hopefully their son will always stand side by side toghether. Jinyoung’s mom – Mrs. Park, loves Mark very much and she blessed for them.  
And then the wedding ceremony has come. Jinyoung was wearing black suit and standing in front of the aisle wating for Mark. Mark is standing in front of him. He is smilling happy when Jinyoung comes to him. Then Mark took his hand and they both come to the front stage to welcome everyone.  
“Take care of my son, Mark. Jinyoung is the lucky boy for you”, papa Tuan, Mark’s father, smiling to him.  
“I will, and promised to take care of him carefully”, Mark nodded and hug his father.  
After the ceremony ended, Mark and Jinyoung thanks to everyone by a kissed on their lips. They were so blushed that they couldn’t say any word.  
Right now, the party has already started, everyone was joinning the party so much, except them. They are at the 2nd floor.  
“What’s wrong, Jinyoungie? You look so unhappy”, Mark back hugged Jinyoung and he just smile at Mark  
“Nothing. I’m just happy”, Jinyoung said, turned to face him. Mark is looking at him with his deepen eyes.  
“Mark…”, Jinyoung softly called him.  
“Yes… Jinyoungie…”, Mark still looking him..  
“Will you always be my side no matter what happens…I’m scared…scared one day you won’t love me after this..”, Jinyoung tears suddenly flows down. This makes Mark scared so much.  
“Jinyoung ah, I promise, for one and only in my life, you are the only one. Don’t think too much, okay”, Mark cleaned his wet face and kissed his tears.  
“Promise me?”, Jinyoung gives his pinky finger to Mark.  
“Promise..”, Mark entertwined their hands together.  
That night, they both have their first time and cuddle into their arms very peacefully.  
“Jinyoung ah… I love you so much”, Mark kissed his lips, and smile.  
“I love you too, Mark. Goodnight”, he said and yawned.  
Mark chuckled and kiss his forehead and sleep with him. That night was the best day for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Love is unpredictable, the day Mark and Jinyoung confess is when Jinyoung heart calling for a help. He did not expect to fall in love again after Jaebum left him. He don’t want to give anyone his love anymore but Mark able to break his own wall. Jinyoung smile when he remember that day when Mark asked to date him. It took Jinyoung a whole week before gave his answered.  
“Morning…” Mark deep voice greeted his now husband.  
“Good morning…” Jinyoung who was staring at Mark before now, grinned likes a baby.  
“We need to wash up.” Mark pinched Jinyoung’s nose bridge and the younger yelp in pain playfully.  
“Thank you.” Jinyoung kissed his husband torso and Mark smiled.  
“I love you so much.” Mark knew Jinyoung’s heart was once broken into pieces and he promised not to repeat the same mistake.

Jinyoung was preparing the luggage when Mark coming out from shower. He got a pecked when Mark pass by him. Jinyoung laughed at how cheesy Mark who was showering him with non-stop kiss when he got chance.  
“So, Taecyeon hyung gonna send us to airport today?” Mark asked and Jinyoung answered ‘yep’.  
Mark who was changing his clothes come to help Jinyoung with the luggage.  
“Baby, you should shower now.” Mark said when he saw the clock pointed at 9 A.M. since their flight supposed to be at 10 A.M.  
Jinyoung went to shower and Mark helped to find Jinyoung clothes to bring to their honeymoon place. Mark pulled the pant that seem unfamiliar to him and something fell on his foot. A postcard and Mark could see the date clearly few months ago.

To: Jinyoung  
I really wish to meet you again. I’m coming back to Seoul.  
From: Jaebum

Mark heart thumping harder than usual, suddenly he felt hopeless. That name had a very special place in Jinyoung’s heart. Obviously, Jaebum not an easy man to compete. He heard enough from Bambam. Jinyoung’s family love Jaebum likes their own family but circumstances change everything. What left was a broken relationship, which Mark yet to know the actual reason behind Jaebum for leaving Jinyoung and went to Japan.  
‘I should not doubt him’ Mark clear his mind and put back the pant with the letter at the original place.  
Jinyoung was coming out from shower when Mark zipping their luggage.  
“Done?” Jinyoung asked cannot believe that Mark finished it alone.  
“Yep. Come here.” Mark opened his arms and Jinyoung understood well, he ran to Mark’s arms.  
“Smell so good.” Mark sniffed the vanilla scent from Jinyoung’s favorite shower gel.

Mark and Jinyoung reach Japan after an hour flight.  
“Let’s go to our house first.” Mark had his own house in Japan so traveling in Japan not a tough task for him because he stay in Japan during his study days but Jinyoung seem a little hesitate to come to Japan every time he asked. Luckily, he agreed for the honeymoon trip.  
“Okay.” Jinyoung interlace their hand and Mark smile.  
The ride to the house only took half an hour, so Jinyoung fascinate looking at the views.  
“It felt so memorable to be back to this house.” Mark breathe in once he entered the house.  
Jinyoung knew Mark really want him to come here because the older spend most of his 20s in Japan. Jinyoung had a bad memory about Japan so he usually avoid Mark offered before. Now, since he is married to him, thing change.  
“I’m bringing you to my memories.” Mark grabbed Jinyoung to his room and the younger surprise to see lots of skateboard.  
“You extremely surprised me.” Jinyoung count the skateboard and Mark put him on it.  
“These are my collection, once my baby. Right went I took over the company I left everything aside plus I’m meeting you again and you are my baby since childhood day.” Mark saw Jinyoung laughed at his cheesy line.  
“You are really something, Mark. The 23 years that we spent together not yet made me fully understand you. I thought when you left to Japan you only study.” Jinyoung giggled.  
“You must not remember but I start to learn skateboard because you said it cool.” Mark remember Jinyoung will stop at the park just to see people doing skateboarding. He only 4 years old but he wanted Jinyoung to look at him likes the way he looked at those people.  
“Really? I’m impress.” Jinyoung don’t realized that Mark always by his side before.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3 (written by Alie)   
They are continue going with their hands together until they saw a smart shop. Just in time they both really hungry so they went inside to buy some food and drinks. They bought a lot of snacks and strawberry icecream for both of them. They sat down and eat happily. Both of them are eating and talking about their childhood. Suddenly, Mark’s phone rang. It was a call from his Dad, papa Tuan. Mark said to Jinyoung to wait for him and then he went out to answer his call. Jinyoung nodded and kiss Mark nose and waiting for him.While he was waiting, suddenly a voice comes up that makes he shivered.  
“Jinyoung….Park Jinyoung….Is that you?”  
Jinyoung turned out and he shocked that he will see a young man with warm voice, his ex-boyfriend, Im Jaebum.  
“Jae….Jaebum hyung…?”  
Jaebum didn’t say anything, he run to Jinyoung and hug him tight.  
“I missed you so much, Jinyoung ah.”, Jaebum said and hugged Jinyoung even tighter. He really miss Jinyoung so much.  
“Hyung….let me go… I….I can’t breath”, Jinyoung tried to escape from his hug.  
“How are you, Jinyoung? You are so beautiful right now”, Jaebum smiled at his ex-lover, this makes Jinyoung really frightened.  
“I’m…I’m fine, Hyung, and….how are you?”, Jinyoung asked him back, scraching his neck. Jaebum was about going to answer then…  
“Jinyoungie….I’m back baby and….. omg, what the hell…. Im Jaebum, I can’t believe I am seeing you again in here”, Mark surprised to see Jaebum is here with his boyfriend.  
“Hi Mark, how are you, buddy?”, Jaebum shaked hand to Mark  
“I’m fine, bro. Are you going to live in Japan for the rest of your life? Oh, Jinyoungie and I have been married”, Mark dragged Jinyoung back to his side.  
“Nope, Mark. I'm going home soon, not gonna stay in Japan anymore. By the way, congratulation on your wedding, bro”, Jaebum smiled at Mark but his eyes are still looking at Jinyoung makes him really shy behind Mark.  
“Thanks….bro”, Mark looks confused but he still smile at Jaebum.  
Jaebum and Mark are best friend back in high school. After broke up with Jinyoung, Jaebum then heard that Jinyoung is dating Mark and he felt betray. Even though he was staying in Japan and broke up with Jinyoung but the painful of knowing his ex-boyfriend dating his best friend still unbearable. He went to the club and get drunk on the way home. He knows that it his own mistake for not giving Jinyoung a true story but he truly hope one day that he able to get Jinyoung back. Since then, he stopped contacting Jinyoung and Mark, and he didn’t know that they get married until today.  
Jaebum understood well that Mark and Jinyoung is childhood friend and it possible for them to fall in love. He notice back then, Mark decided to studying in Japan because he wanted to run away from looking at him and Jinyoung who was in loved.  
“ I saw you and Jinyoung are happy together”, Jaebum look at them.  
“Yeah, we were. We are on honeymoon vacation”, Mark put his hand around Jinyoung’s waist and Jinyoung is being blushed at the moment.  
“Wow, sounds fun….I guess”, Jaebum feel so envy with both of them. “By the way, when will you back Korea?”,  
“In about 2-3 days left. We are going to have party soon. I hope I can see you”, Mark pat on Jaebum’s shoulder.  
“Y-yeah. I hope I can see both of you too. Well…I-I have to go now. Bye. See you someday”, Jaebum look at them once again and left away.  
“B-bye..Jaebum huyng…”, Jinyoung couldn’t say a word.  
After Jaebum gone, they keep continue to buy some foods, after that they both went to the park to have some fun. Jinyoung is really happy when going with his lover, but Mark is still thinking about Jaebum, he is really scared that one day he is going to escape his lover again.  
“Mark, baby. What’s wrong. Are you okay?”, Jinyoung asked Mark with a worry face.  
“Jinyoung ah…. Do you trust me….Do you trust us?”, Mark suddenly asked him which earned a confused face from Jinyoung.  
“Mark… why are you saying that? Of course I trust you cause I love you”, Jinyoung smiled at Mark.  
“But I didn’t trust Jaebum, Jinyoung”, said Mark, after that they both stopped from where they are walking.  
“Why”, Jinyoung curious looking at him.  
“I’m scared, scared one day you will come back to him, scared one day you are going to leave me,,..”, Mark was about going to say more but a soft kiss on his lips from Jinyoung made him stop from saying .  
“Mark, listen to me while I am saying these word to you. I love you so much and I always will. You are perfect in my eyes. I love you for the way you are. Don’t be jealous at Jaebum okay. Jaebum and I are just best friend right now. I used to love him but now things have changed, I trust you and only you”, Jinyoung hug him and Mark smile.  
“I trust you, Jinyoung. Don’t leave me again okay. I can’t image one day without you”, Mark brushed his fringe and kiss on his nose.   
“I won’t. I love you so much, Mark Tuan. I will tell the world that I love you”, Jinyoung giggled and look at Mark.  
Mark look at Jinyoung once again then closed his eyes bringing their lips together. They kissed very deeply. The kiss lasts for so long and they both hugged. Jinyoung is so happy in Mark’s arm. They are so lucky to be each other and they won’t change anything for their lover. They both go into the park with their hands entwined together and share kisses under fallen leaves.


	4. Chapter 4

Mark and Jinyoung went back from their holiday honeymoon two weeks ago. They bought gifts to their parents and friends. Today they are having lunch with Tuan’s family and they couldn’t stop holding their hands under the table. They looked so happy together and that made his parents smile a lot. Joey – Jinyoung’s best friends congrats them and he said sorry for not coming to their wedding.   
“Dad, Jinyoung and I are going to prepare a small party with friends. Is that okay?”, Mark asked Papa Tuan, who was drinking tea time in the living room.   
“Yes, it’s okay. But when are you going to celebrate it?”, Papa Tuan asked him.   
“How about 2 days later, dad?”, Mark confused.   
“That will be fine”, Mark grinned and smile with Jinyoung.   
“We are also invite our friends too”, Jinyoung also said to his Dad.   
“That will be fine, sweetie”, mama Tuan came to Jinyoung and kiss his cheek.   
I can’t wait to see the kids. I miss them”, and put another cup of tea for Mark.   
“Okay, Mom.”, Mark drink his tea. After that, he held Jinyoung’s hand and squeezed it.   
“Jinyoung, can I join you?”, Joey happily asked Jinyoung.  
“Of course, bro. You are my best friend too”, Jinyoung said and they hi-five together.

2 days later, they celebrated the party together with the help of their friends. BamBam and Jinyoung go to store buy some ingredients, while Jackson & Taecyeon are helping Mark to decorate the house.   
“Nyoungie, do you want the dessert table to place in the side or near the kitchen?” Mark asked when he arrange the table.  
“Better at the side near the punch.” Jinyoung said while helping Bambam with the glasses and plates.  
“I heard you invite Jaebum-hyung?” Jinyoung turned to face Bambam and nodded.  
“We met in Japan and Mark hyung invite him. I’m glad he live a good life but I don’t see that person with him.” Jinyoung wanted to ask Jaebum before but he don’t know if it’s necessary for him to bother about the older stories anymore.  
“Be careful, hyung. You know better that both of you broke up without a valid reason. He just leave you and I need to remember Mark hyung knew better how much you love Jaebum-hyung before.” Bambam warned his brother because he worried if Jaebum appearance this time would change the good picture of his marriage.  
“Jaebum hyung won’t do anything bad. He maybe had his own life with that said woman.” Bambam sighed because despite being a top student, his brother lack at judgement.  
The ringing of the bell made Jinyoung ran to the door and he greeted by Jaebum smiled, he was bringing a flower.  
“Congratulation on your wedding.” Jaebum gave the flower to Jinyoung and it’s Jinyoung favorite blue roses.  
Mark who was standing not far from the door saw how the Jaebum’s eyes looking at Jinyoung. That eyes that he saw few years ago. His heart unknowingly felt the pain from the past.  
“Please come inside. You come early so I’ll get tea for you.” Jinyoung went to the kitchen and sighed.   
The memories of their love played in his mind. He wished that he could delete it but even it hurt, it a good memories.

The party start and Jinyoung looked at Mark and Jackson who was playing at the pool. He looked at them with smile plastered on his face.  
“Jinyoung, can you get me a towel?” Mark called from the pool and he nodded at him.  
He about to go upstairs when a hand grabbed his waist and pulled him to side of the house where no one around.  
“Jinyoung-ah, can we talk?” Jinyoung frowned at how Jaebum tried to run from others.  
“We can talk inside hyung.” Jinyoung about to leave but Jaebum pinned him on the wall.  
“What are you doing?” Jinyoung tried to push Jaebum but he is too strong.  
Mark felt that Jinyoung took longer time to comeback so he followed to enter the house.  
“Baby…” Mark called when he could not find Jinyoung in their room.  
Then he heard people talking on the other side of the house and he saw Jaebum. The next thing he saw made his heart broken into pieces.  
‘They are kissing behind my back’ Mark hid himself and held his tears.


	5. Chapter 5

Mark can’t believe in his eyes from what he saw. Jaebum is hugging his husband so tight. He is kissing Jinyoung’s on lips. His heart is broken into pieces. He wanted to crash and kick everything in the house. He felt betrayed by Jinyoung that promised to love him and only him. BamBam who caught Mark who was holding his fist tried to drag the older boy away. 

Meanwhile, Jinyoung was pushing Jaebum away from his body and he felt that a pair of eyes staring at him. His eyes widen and he knew Mark saw everything. He tried to catch Mark who was running but Jaebum held his wrist.

“Hyung, what are you doing?. Let me go. Mark saw us.”, Jinyoung said to Jaebum and held his anger.

“Jinyoung ah, I'm sorry." Jaebum regret that he not able to hold himself from being jealous of the two intimate looked.

“Jaebum hyung, I told you that I only love Mark and only him. Please don't come into my life and mess with it once again.”, Jinyoung burst into tears.

“I....still love you. Chaeyeon and I, both of us separate after a year together.”, Jaebum wiped the tears that was falling on Jinyoung chubby cheeks. Jinyoung pushed his hand away.

“Why you are explaining the past to me? I belong to Mark now. I only love him.”, Jinyoung said before leaving Jaebum with heart scattered into pieces.

 

Jinyoung was looking around to find Mark but he saw Mark was not outside the pool anymore.

“Jinyoung, is something happened?”, it’s Taecyeon who was coming from the upstairs.

Taeyeon could see the prove of tears on Jinyoung's face.

“Come here....”, Taecyeon hugged his little brother but his eyeing Jaebum who was passing them.  
“Is it Jaebum?” Taecyeon pulled away from the hug and looked at his brother who was nodding hesitantly.

“He said he still love me and thats girl has nothing to do with him anymore…”, Jinyoung explained.

“Is he crazy? You are married to Mark. Did he forgot what he did to you before? I felt likes punching him on face. Jinyoung, don't sway your heart back to him.” Taecyeon about to go and teach Jaebum but Jinyoung stopped him.

“Taecyeon hyung, please don’t do unnecessary thing. I will settle thing between us." Jinyoung plead because right now, his mind only thinking about Mark.

He accuses himself from his brother and went to upstairs because Taecyeon said he saw Mark ran into their shared room.

 

Jinyoung slowly opened the door and he saw Mark laid on the bed. He about to say something but Mark talked first.  
"You and Jaebum really meant to be with each other. If you want to be with him. Just leave."   
Jinyoung tears fell down from the wall of his eyes. He did not expect that Mark's trust over him that little to easily send him away to his ex without asked for his explaination.


	6. Chapter 6

Jinyoung stood still upon hearing Mark words. It hurts and he cannot deny how much he wanted to argue with Mark. He wiped his tears and walked toward the bed. Mark had his left arm covered his eyes.  
“Mark…., let me explain about this…..”, Jinyoung said and slowly sat down on the bed.  
“What do you want to say anymore Jinyoung. I saw everything. Both of you are kissing each other and I saw you are not pushing him away, am I right?” Mark not usually raised his voice over Jinyoung but today his anger win over him.  
“Don’t you want to hear me first?” Jinyoung knew Mark won’t listen but he don’t want to be blame for thing he did not do.  
“Leave me alone for now. I don’t want to hear any explanation. You probably would say that Jaebum force you or Jaebum joked around but for now, I trust what I saw.” Mark turned around facing the other way from Jinyoung who was still sit on the other side of the bed.  
“Mark…” Jinyoung tried to call his husband again but this time Mark stood up and ready to leave the room.  
“No, Mark. I’m sorry. Please listen to me….”, Mark yanked Jinyoung’s hand from holding his and walked away. Jinyoung burst out into tears and laid on the bed, crying his heart out. Taecyeon and Jackson saw Mark came down from the stairs and head out to leave the house. Taecyeon knocked on Jinyoung door and he heard Jinyoung cried. Taecyeon sat at the corner of the bed and softly cared Jinyoung’s hair.  
“Don’t cry, Jinyoung ah. Mark misunderstood everything and he just need time. He know you love him.” Taecyeon said even though Jinyoung face was hiding on the pillow.  
“Huyng…..What should I do?” Jinyoung hiccupped and turned to face Taecyeon. Jinyoung was crying as if this is the ending of his marriage.  
“Jinyoung-ah….calm down.” Taecyeon rubbed his back to make him better.  
“He doesn’t trust me.” Jinyoung sobbed and Taecyeon pulled him into a tight hugged.  
“Jinyoungie, give Mark space. He felt insecure because Jaebum not just anyone, he is someone who once special to you.” Taecyeon patted Jinyoung back.  
“I know… but he should trust me or at least listen to what I’m going to say. I choose to marry him, isn’t that enough to prove it that I have move on from Jaebum and start to love him and only him.” Jinyoung whined while wiped his sneezed.  
Before Taecyeon said something, the door opened and Jackson came in.

Bambam helped to wrap up the party and Jaebum was the first he asked to leave the house. He got a cue from Jackson that the party should end because the host seem to have a big problem. Luckily, only close friends who had attended the party so they understand when Bambam told them that Jinyoung not feeling so well and Mark was out to buy medicine for his love one. Jackson who was standing next to the bed patted Jinyoung head.  
“I promise if I saw you are crying like this again, I’ll punch Jaebum and Mark face.” Jackson said and he never fail to make Jinyoung smile. He knows Jackson is always besides him.  
“Thanks Jackson ah.” Jinyoung made a puppy eyes and Jackson shouted an ‘aww’.  
Bambam came into the room and joined the three. He brought orange juice for Jinyoung and a piece of cake from their supposed to be wedding cake.  
“I cut your name and love part.” Bambam joked and Jinyoung felt bless to have everyone with him when he was hurting.  
“It should be a happy party.” Jinyoung sighed but he happily accepted the cake from Bambam.

It’s has been a week, but Mark did not come home since that day. Jinyoung told Mark’s parent about the misunderstanding between him and Mark. Mark’s parent could only let out a sighed because Jaebum is Mark biggest problem. Joey who was coming back from looking for his brother sat next to Jinyoung on the couch.  
“I met Mark, he stayed with Taehyung. He being stubborn and he don’t want to back to home.” Joey was meeting his girlfriend during Jinyoung and Mark fought that night, so he don’t really know what actually happened.  
Jinyoung nodded.  
“Jinyoung…” Mama Tuan knew Jinyoung always put Mark as his priority.  
“I think I need to leave this house so he will come back.” Jinyoung muttered, sadness could be hear from his voice.  
“Where do you want to go?” Jinyoung shook his head upon his father in-law question.  
The three looked at Jinyoung but they knew better that when Jinyoung decided to do something, no one could stop him.

Jinyoung told Taecyeon and Bambam that he had to fly to Japan because of work but the two already knew what Jinyoung had in plan. Taecyeon don’t know went would Jinyoung leave so he went to visit Jinyoung at his home with Jackson and Bambam. They stopped at the convenience store to buy something for Mark’s family. After shopping, they wanted to leave but Jackson bumped onto someone. Taecyeon saw how Mark was holding the girl waist from falling on the ground. Jackson froze as if he saw a ghost.  
“You should look where you go…” Mark said before he saw who the one who bumped onto the girl was.  
“Bastard. After you hurt Jinyoung, and made him reasoning himself for not love you enough. Meanwhile, here you are with a girl.” Taecyeon said before launched a punch on Mark’s right cheek.  
Jackson pulled Taecyeon away after he looked carefully at the girl. He saw how Bambam glared hatefully at her.  
“Taecyeon hyung,….it’s not like that…..please let me explained….it’s not what you think”, Mark tried to explain after he realized that Jackson was the person who bumping onto the girl and Taecyeon was standing right in front of him.  
“Explained” Jackson deathly glared at the two. The girl hid behind Mark.  
“Then tell me who is that fucking girl behind you…”, Taecyeon asked Mark.  
“It’s….Chaeyeon….She is Jaebum’s ex-girlfriend. She came here to tell me that she wants me to help her to get back to Jaebum.” Mark explain to Taecyeon but Taecyeon face turned to frown after he heard her name.  
“Are you sure that she want you to help her or she got another plan as what she did in the past.” Jackson smirked because he knew Chaeyeon so well, from what he heard from Bambam.  
Bambam stayed silent beside Jackson but his heart was screaming to tear Chaeyeon face after what she did to Jinyoung and Jaebum.  
“You better leave her and find Jinyoung.” Bambam said calmly.  
Mark pucker his brow because he did not understand why Bambam asked him to find Jinyoung.  
“You better go back to your house. We knew its being a while since you left Jinyoung. Chaeyeon, I know where Jaebum hyung is staying so you can follow me.” Bambam ordered and Mark knew Bambam never joke about serious matter. He quickly pulled his gear up and head back to his house.   
When Mark returned to his home, he is looking for Jinyoung. He called him many times but there no answered. Just then, he saw a note on the table in his room. His heart broken into pieces when he read the letter from his husband.  
To my love Mark huyng,  
If you read this note, which means I am going far away. I’m sorry because I left without explaining thing to you but I don’t think that you wanted to listen to me. I don’t know if the way I expressed my love to you is not enough for you to trust me. You will come home when I’m gone, right? If you ready for an explanation find me.  
Your lover,  
Jinyoung.  
Mark didn’t know what to say anymore. He shouted out Jinyoung name even punch the wall. It was him that he lost his love. It was him who didn’t let Jinyoung explain everything, he is the reason. Now, Jinyoung is gone and he could feel the loneliness surround him.  
“Jinyoung ah….I’m sorry…”, that was the last thing he said before he cried. Now, there is only one thing left to do is finding Jinyoung and say sorry to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Mark decided to stay at Taehyung house because living in his own house would bring so many memories of him and Jinyoung. Mark locked himself in the room and cried. It took him 3 days to recover and slowly accept that Jinyoung was leaving him. Mark worried about Jinyoung as well and he hate himself so much for making Jinyoung left. It feels like his heart is broken into pieces. Taehyung didn’t know what he need to do when Mark being so weak. He knows Mark loves Jinyoung so much but he had to admit that his bestfriend stupidity made things goes this way. Taehyung decided to talk to Mark once his feelings get better.  
The next day, Mark came out of his room with his eyes swollen. Taehyung didn’t said anything, he just came and hug Mark.  
“How are you, Mark?”, Taehyung asked.  
“Not good…”, Mark didn’t look at Taehyung.  
“You shouldn’t do that, Mark. At least you should give him a right to explain everything.” Taehyung went to the living room and Mark followed him.  
“I know…It was my fault…. I was seflish… I was jealous…. I’m the reason for everything turned up to be this way... Now I just want to find him and say sorry because I still love him, so much.......”,, Mark cried out again and Taehyung just patted his shoulder.  
“Don’t worry, you will find him soon…”, Mark nodded again and hug his best friend. They decided to eat breakfast together.

Jinyoung is now living in Japan with Youngjae – his little brother. Youngjae knows Mark and Jinyoung married but he didn’t know about the misunderstanding between them.  
“Hyung….how long are you going to stay in Japan?”, Youngjae asked Jinyoung when he was cooking for them.  
“Maybe 3 months.”, Jinyoung smiled at Youngjae.  
“Great, so I can take a long leave to accompany you discover Japan. It’s been a while since we spent our time together.” Youngjae pouted at his brother because it unfair that he saw Jinyoung with Bambam most of the times, which makes Jinyoung’s laugh.  
“Okay, everything you wish..”, Jinyoung patted Youngjae’s head and Youngjae cutely gave an otter smile to him. Jinyoung giggled not able to hide how much he love Youngjae cuteness.

 

One day, in the middle of the night…Taecyeon suddenly received a call from Jackson.  
“Taecyeon ah, how are you?”, Taecyeon could sense that Jackson was not in a good mood from his voice.  
“I’m fine Jackson, but what’s up?”, Taecyeon asked because it a rare occasion when Jackson called him on weekday night.  
“Did you happened to see or know about Mark where being? I am so worried about him and he hasn’t come home yet.”, Jackson called Taehyung before but he said that Mark left his house two days ago.  
“What? He supposed to be with Taehyung, right.” Taecyeon surprised and shocked hearing Jackson’s words.  
“Mark’s parent’s called me today and they said that Mark called them yesterday and seem to be drunk. He cried while calling Jinyoung’s name. They thoughts that Mark would come home today but he doesn’t.” Jackson sighed.  
“Okay, we need to go and find him now, then.” Taecyeon ended up his call and rushed outside to find Mark.

The two tried to find Mark at the club where they used to hangout.  
“Let’s find him at Rap Mon place..”, Taecyeon suggested and Jackson nodded.  
They tried to find Mark in the crowded and what a bad luck that Rap Mon not in the country to help them. Then, they continued to find him around the club area and they saw Mark went out from another club. They rushed to help Mark and bring him home.  
When they came back, it was 2am in the morning. Taecyeon gave the medicine to Mark while Jackson helped to bring him to the bed. Jackson suddenly heard Mark was whispering something.  
“Jinyoungie….Jinyoung-ah…..Park Jinyoung….”  
Jackson just sighed when Mark say that but he didn’t know what to do.  
“You are drunk. Let me find some water for you”, Jackson stand up but Mark sad voice made him  
“Jinyoung… I miss you…really miss you… I am jealous of everything…I was scared that Jaebum loves you….it’s just my misunderstanding that makes me lost you…..”, Mark cried after his sudden confession.  
“Can you…come back to me….I really miss you”, Mark cried again and fell asleep.  
Jackson sat beside his bestfriend and pulled the blanket to cover Mark body. Taecyeon who was carrying the medicine, standing at the door frame and sighed. Mark is still sleeping without knowing that they have a plan for getting Jinyoung to come back to him for his anniversary. First, they need talked to Jaebum and let him confess cleared up the misunderstanding.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning….  
Mark woke up with an unconsicious feelings. His head hurt so much cause the drunken yesterday. Maybe cause he drink too much. He opens his eyes slowly to check around when he saw Jackson is sitting there with Taecyeon. Jackson run to Mark when he saw his bestfriend awake.   
“Mark…are you feeling better?”, Jackson worry ask him.  
“Jinyoung…..where is he…”, Mark speaks unconsious word makes Jackson almost angry but Taecyeon stops him.   
“You better go home to get rest Jackson ah. I will talk to Mark”, Taecyeon said to him and Jackson nodded and went home.  
“Taecyeon huyng…. I’m sorry…….It was my fault for letting him away… I wish Jinyoung came back to me… I miss him so much”, Mark said when hiccups and the tears keep falling on his eyes.   
“Don’t worry… He will comeback soon. I promise”, Taecyeon pat Mark’s head and smile. He said to Mark. “Go take some rest now, Mark. You drunk yesterday”, Mark nodded and close his eyes sleep for a while. 

Meanwhile, Bambam, Rap Mon, Taehuyng and Jaebum are face to face each other. They are ready to make him tell the truth reason for misunderstanding problems between Mark and Jinyoung.   
“So, Jaebum huyng, explain to me the exact reason on that night when you makes Mark misunderstanding”, Bambam said to Jaebum that makes him keep his head down..  
"You know how much Jinyoung meant to me. I do love him still but when he slapped me that day and told me that he love Mark as his only one. I realised that I being selfish, myself. I leave him for Chaeyeon even though I do it forcefully but I do happy when I with her. It just when I saw Jinyoung wedding ring my heart felt unfair and I just want to confirm he has burried his feeling for me”, Jaebum confessed to everyone.   
“You need to meet Mark and tell him the truth”,Rap Mon said after heard Jaebum’s confession.   
“i don't know that Jinyoung was leaving because of this misunderstanding.”, Jaebum said.   
“Mark hyung love Jinyoung hyung so much. He sacrifice his love if Jinyoung hyung choose to be with you but Jinyoung hyung only love Mark hyung. I hope you can make them being together again.”, Bambam said seriously to Jaebum.  
“I know. And I’m so sorry for everything. I will find Mark and tell everything to him . I promise”, Jaebum said and everyone smiled at him. 

Jackson fly to Japan to find Jinyoung, the next day. When he came to see Jinyoung, he saw him playing with Youngjae.   
“Jinyoung-ah, Youngjae”, Jackson called them.   
“Jackson hyung.....”, Youngjae sounds happy when he saw Jackson and Jinyoung just couldn’t believe his eyes.   
“Why did you came here, Jackson”, Jinyoung asked Jackson.  
“I came here to talk to you and play with Youngjae. I have something to talk with you and Youngjae should know about this too.”, Jackson said and they both nodded.   
When Jinyoung heard that Mark was drunk because he left, he cried. He knows that he miss Mark so much. Youngjae looked at Jinyoung and felt sorry for his beloved brother. At the same time, Jaebum came to meet Mark and apologize for the misunderstanding.   
“Jinyoung-ah, Mark really miss you. He has been drunk these days. He even calls your name in drunk too. He said that he is jealous at Jaebum. He should let you talk but because his insecurity made him do that to you. And now since you gone, he knows that he can’t live without you. He knows he wrong. Can….can you come back to him?”, Jackson ask Jinyoung very sincerely.   
“I…want too but...”, Jinyoung almost burst his tears   
“Tell me Jinyoung ah… Do you still love Mark?”, Jackson ask Jinyoung again and Jinyoung nodded.   
“I… I do, Jackson… I still love him. And I miss him so much.…”, Jinyoung cried on Jackson’s arms. Youngjae is patting his brother shoulder.   
“Jinyoung hyung, I think you should go back to Mark hyung. He needs you as much as you need him. If you still love him, you should give him one more chance.”, Youngjae look at Jinyoung and Jackson is waiting for his answer.   
Jinyoung nodded and smile both of them. They hugged together and Jinyoung is ready to come back to his paradise and his lover – Mark Tuan.


	9. Chapter 9

Jaebum came to Mark the next day to tell the truth to him. When he comes in, he saw Mark really sad and feeling lonely.   
“Mark, I have something to confess to you”, Jaebum called his bestfriend and Mark turn around, his eyes are red from crying. But he still ready to hear the exact reason from Jaebum.   
“I want to apologize to you for what I've done to you and Jinyoung.”, Jaebum said and Mark keep silent.   
“The truth is Jinyoung did not kiss me back that night. I'm the one who forced him into the kiss. Then, you saw us. Jinyoung slapped me right after you left us. That made me realised that I'm being selfish, myself. I realized that Jinyoung is belong to you, and both of you belong together. I shouldn’t jealous but I made both of you for being this. I’m……I’m so sorry Mark”, Jaebum kneel down on the floor makes Mark shocked and couldn’t say a word.   
“Jaebum-ah…”, Mark try to help Jaebum to stand up.   
“Please….accept my apology, Mark”, Jaebum keep begging on the floor.  
“Jaebum-ah, stand up. I have something to say to you”, Mark said and Jaebum look at him.   
“I…I forgive you, Jaebum. I admit that I made a big mistake too. I should listen and trust my own husband but I only being unreasonable mad at him. I know that Jinyoung loves me but my own insecurity made us separate and he was hurting. I probably lost him forever.”, Mark at himself and Jaebum apologised for his stupid act.  
“I know…I’m so sorry. I promise not to break both of you again. Jinyoung deserved to be with you. He such a kind man.”, Jaebum said and Mark smiled.   
Mark and Jinyoung’s wedding anniversary is coming. The days that Mark should be happy but when he realized that Jinyoung not with him, its kill him slowly He looked at his wedding photo on his table. They both look so happy together and Jinyoung is kissing Mark’s cheek in that photo. Mark smiled and whisper to that photo.   
“Happy anniversary, my love. When will you come back to me… I miss you…”, Mark cried so hard and he hugged the picture as if Jinyoung was there with him before he fell asleep.  
Meanwhile, without Mark's knowledge his family together with Taecyeon and Bambam was busy decorating the house after Jinyoung called and confirmed that he would be back to Korea. The house is beautiful with roses and lights. Taehyung, Jungkook, Suga and Rap Monster also come to help them because Mark and Jinyoung deserved the best anniversary ever.  
“Mark is going to be happy after he see this”, Taecyeon said to Rap Monster and they high-five together.   
“Let’s call Mark for a celebration everybody”, Suga suggested and everyone nodded in excitement. They are calling Mark but there was no answer from him. When they was about to giving up then Mark is coming down from the 2nd floor. Jackson counted in 3 and everyone shouted in happiness  
“Surprise”, Mark surprised that everyone was coming to celebrate his anniversary.   
“Happy anniversary for you and Jinyoung hyung”, Jungkook said and Mark laughed.  
“Awwww, thanks guys.”, Mark smiled. He is so blessed with his friends but still feeling something lonely around him.   
They eat together and talked very loudly. After dinner, they gathered together for playing some games.   
“Mark hyung, how about singing a song for this special anniversary”, Jackson suggested and Mark looks hesitated.   
“Come on, Mark. Just do it”, Suga and Rap Monster both said and Mark can’t get angry but he say yes. He stand up and get the mic to sing.   
“Today is our anniversary. I have something to say to you, my love”, Mark start and everyone gets silent.   
“To my love, Jinyoungie, Jinyoung-ah, Park Jinyoung, my everything. Happy anniversary. I’m so glad that we belong together for one year. Thank you for always besides me. Right now I miss you so much but I couldn’t say a word. I’m sorry for letting you go without waiting for your explanation. It’s just my stupidity and incuserity makes me like this. I’m sorry, Jinyoung-ah.”, Mark cried while speaking his confession to his love makes everyone letting an “awwww” voice.   
“I will sing this song to you for our anniversary. It’s our favorite song. I hope you can comeback to me when you hear it. Because I still love you, Jinyoung ah, I really do.”, Mark begin singing and everyone waved along to him when he sing.   
You are my Paradise..  
You’re beautiful  
I’m looking of you but I miss you  
You are my Paradise   
You’re beautiful  
When I think of you, my lips go up…

Mark was about to sing continue when a strong arm holding him so tight. Everyone below was screaming and cheering. Mark don’t know what is going on until he heard a sweet voice behind him makes he shivered and nervous. He turn around and almost burst into tears when he saw this beautiful person calling his name with sweet voice. The person he miss the most right now is coming back to him.   
“Mark-hyung……..” The smiled that made Mark fall in love again and again appeared on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

Mark stood there for one second to catch his breath.. Is Jinyoung coming back to him? Did he was dreaming? Then someone’s voice called him again…  
“Mark-hyung…Turn around”,   
Mark turned and gasped his breath for a second. He cannot believe that Jinyoung is coming back to him – his lover, Park Jinyoung.   
“Jinyoung-ah…..”,   
Mark rushed into Jinyoung and hugged him. He cried so much on Jinyoung’s arm. Their friends are screaming for them but Mark didn’t hear anything. He just keep crying and feeling his lover warmth for a long time. Jinyoung smile and pats Mark’s head.  
“I miss you so much, Mark Tuan”, Jinyoung pulled away from the hugged to see Mark’s face.  
“I miss you too, Jinyoung. I thought you would never comeback to me.”, Mark said while huffing.   
“How can I go when I still love my husband so much like that?”, Jinyoung said and kiss on Mark’s nose.   
“I love you so much Jinyoung-ah. Thank you for coming back to me”, Mark smiled and kiss on Jinyoung’s cheek.   
Jinyoung just giggled and they both hugged each other so tight. Everyone behind them made an awww for a reunited for Mark and Jinyoung. They feel so happy for them. Finally, Jinyoung came back to Mark.   
“Hyung, it's time for you to say what you want to say before”, Bambam said to Mark.  
“Jinyoung-ah, I need to say this to you”, Mark looked at Jinyoung.   
“What it is?”, Jinyoung confused to him.   
Mark didn’t say anything to him and then suddenly kneeled one leg down in front of him makes Jinyoung very surprised.   
“Jinyoung-ah, today is our anniversary. I’m so blessed to have you in my life. I’m not good at expressing myself. I’m scared to lost you and when I saw you and Jaebum kissed, something came into my mind. So, without listened to your explanation, unintentionally, I was letting you go just like that. After you gone, I thoughts that I lost you forever. I am completely waste without you. I know that what I did was wrong. Now, since you comeback to me, I promise to you in front of everyone, I won’t be selfish anymore, I will treasure you for the rest of my life. Happy anniversary my love, I love you so much. Will you forgive me? ”,   
Mark sincerely said that made Jinyoung touch and teary out. He pulled Mark to stand up and hug him. “Yes, Mark. I will forgive you because I love you so much, Mark Tuan”  
Mark smiled and he looked at Jinyoung again and kiss on his forehead. “Thank you Jinyoung-ah”.  
Jinyoung just smiled and hug him.   
“Now, since they comeback together, let’s have a party, but before that, we have a mission for you”, Jackson said makes Mark really frowned.   
“What is it, Jackson?”, Taecyeon asked Jackson.   
“Can we expect a kiss scene from both of you?”, Jackson suggested for both of them and it made both of them blushing red and Mark hit Jackson’s shoulder.   
“What, just do it”, Jackson continue saying makes Jinyoung blushed.   
“Come on, just kiss already”, Bambam said and everyone keep shouting for that request. Even Taecyeon and Rap Mon shouting “Markjin”, makes both of them laughed.   
“We are waiting for your kiss scenes, just do it Mark”, Jaebum said to his bestfriend.   
“Do it, do it”, the members are cheering like crazily.   
Mark at first for hesitating but seeing Jinyoung is closing his eyes, so Mark smiled and finally kiss on Jinyoung’s plump lips. Everyone cheering for both of them. Jackson and Bambam danced crazily and seeing them, Rap Monster, Taecyeon and Jaebum just high-five together. The kiss last longer than Jackson expected and they pulled out after Jackson coughed. Mark put their forehead together and Jinyoung just smiled.   
“I love you so much my hubby”, Jinyoung giggled.  
“I love you too…”  
After that, Mark and Jinyoung joined their anniversary together with their friends. The party was so fun and exciting. Jinyoung really surprised when he heard Bambam and Jackson are dating. Mark congratulated to them and they really blushed. Then everyone have some time to play and talk. Mark and Jinyoung took some photos with their best friends together before party ends. 

That night, Mark and Jinyoung both cuddled on the bed. Finally, they can have some spare time together again for 3 months apart.   
“Thank you so much”, Mark said.   
“For what?”, Jinyoung curious look at his husband.   
“For forgiving me and love me”, Mark kissed on the top of his head.  
“I promise to you that I won’t let my selfishness comes out once again.”. Mark held Jinyoung’s hand and kiss on the knuckles.   
“I trust you, Mark”  
“I trust you too. I love you so much, Park Jinyoung.”  
“I love you too. Forever with you, Mark Tuan”, Jinyoung giggled.   
Mark just smiled and he pulled Jinyoung closer. Jinyoung suddenly close his eyes and Mark leans down to kiss him for the end of their sweet anniversary. Jinyoung look at Mark again and whisper to his ear.  
“I’m so lucky to have you”, then hugged Mark and they both back to sleep in happiness. Jinyoung can feel Mark’s smile over his head  
“Jinyoung-ah, you are always my paradise”, Mark kissed Jinyoung’s lips once again and they sleep together in sweet time and happiness. 

Sometimes misunderstanding can gives you selfishness but being together with forgiveness is the best thing you can do because of love. Mark maybe unselfishness this time but he promise to Jinyoung – his love that he will never ever do it again because he loves him and they will always be together no matter what happens.   
“Because you are my paradise”   
THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave the comment and kudos below to make some encouragements. Thank you.


End file.
